


love me tenderly with fire and passion and everything in between (and we'll teach each other the meaning of understanding and compassion and a second chance)

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, POV Multiple, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: Becca and MC’s (Jess) relationship throughout the series as told by other characters.





	1. The Sophomore, Book 1, Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

> man, whats up with the title??? im sorry im gonna fix it later, but it just cross my mind and it was too good to throw away. also im gonna use two pov's, one from MC and the other from the gang's pov, and hopefully becca....

Abbie sighed deeply as she tries to sleep, but her minds still full of everything that has been going on lately. She heard the front door being open and suddenly Jess whispered in a warm voice.

“Hey, where were you?”

At first, Abbie thought that Jess was talking to Zack because she didn’t see Zack anywhere, but then when another voice chimed in, Abbie almost falls from the couch.

“What? Nowhere. Why do you need to know where I am?”

Wait, was that Becca?

Abbie wiggled around to get a better position to listen to their talk without them noticing that she was still awake.

“Okay, you don’t need to spill all your secrets. But I know where I’d _like_ you to be.”

Abbie raised her eyebrow. Wait, what? She knew that tone very much. It was the one Jess used with Kaitlyn back when they were still dating.

Are they…dating? Jess and Becca? No way! Jess would say something to the gang, or at least to one of them and then they would give Jess a pep talk and–

“In my bed.”

Abbie had to bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming. What the _fuck_ …? Are they really…? But there was no way, right…? Or maybe they just friend with benefits? But Jess didn’t seem to strike as someone that would pursue a friend with benefits relationship, let alone with Becca. So maybe Becca was using Jess and…

_Oh God, they were kissing…_

“Somebody’s feeling frisky.”

Becca was definitely teasing Jess. Oh my God, what is going on?

“I’m actually feeling pretty cuddly.”

Becca Davenport, cuddling with someone? Yeah right. Abbie was about to scoff the idea when she heard Becca said something.

“We’ll see how long that lasts.”

See! She was right! Becca was only using Jess for sex! She was about to get up when Becca spoke again.

“I kind of thought I was still in hot water for how I’ve been acting.”

Abbie’s scrunched up her nose. Did she just got transport into another reality where Becca was nice? She knew Becca was trying to be nicer to the gang, but this is another level.

“You’re not totally out of the dog house, but I know you’re working on it, and I’m not gonna spend all my time being mad at you.”

Oh Jess, sometimes you were too good to people that doesn’t deserve this level of kindness. Sure, Becca was trying to be nice, but after everything she had done…

“Plus I could really use someone to talk to right now.”

Maybe she should just wake up now and march towards them because this was absurd. There was no way Becca would listen to other people complaining about their problems. Yeah right.

But it looks like tonight was full of a surprise because suddenly Becca said softly. “I think I can deal with that.”

They kissed again, but this one was shorter than before.

“Thank you,” Jess said in a hushed tone.

“Come on; let’s get into your room.”

Abbie lay perfectly still as the two of them climbed the stairs. And when she heard the sound of a door being open and closed, she sat up, confused as ever. She looked around to the empty living room and said.

“What the fuck just happened?”

 

* * *

 

You couldn’t really sleep even with Becca’s arms around you. You smiled softly as you watched the rise and fall of Becca’s chest; you never thought something like this would happen. You didn’t really hate Becca, per se. Really, come to think of it, you didn’t really like Chris, at least not romantically and/or sexually. But every time you wanted to explain that, the people around you just put words into your mouth and well, you didn’t really fight back.

Now you’re different-ish, at least you could say what you want. If only you could tell Becca what you want for this relationship. Not that you didn’t love the sneaking around, it was amazing. Although you hated it when Becca was trying to make you hot and bother in public and you can’t just wipe her smirk with your mouth on the spot. You had to wait for the perfect moment to pull her out of prying eyes and kiss her senselessly.

Only for her to make you crazier for her with few touches, soft whispers, and gentle bites.

You looked over to Gerald’s tank and smiled sadly. “What do you think, Gerald?”

He didn’t say anything.

You sighed sadly and kissed the top of Becca’s head tenderly. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

 

* * *

 

Abbie sat on one of the chairs, Jess banned her from the kitchen when she wanted to help her to cook.

“You’re a guest, Abbie, what kind of host am I if I let you cook for us?”

“A good one?”

Jess laughed, but before any of you could say anything someone stumbled into the kitchen.

“Hey, pretty zombie,” Jess grinned as Becca wobbled and sat next to Abbie. Jess pushed a steaming mug to Becca.

“God, this smells amazing,” Becca groaned as she cupped the mug with both of her hands. Sighed happily as she began to feel the warmth from the mug on her cold hands.

“You and your coffee addiction.”

Becca sipped the coffee slowly, savoring the taste. “God, I could kiss you right now Jess.”

Jess laughed awkwardly as she looked over to Abbie that watching this exchanged with one raised eyebrow. “In your dream, maybe.”

Becca blinked a few times, realized that the two of them were not alone.

“Oh, hi Abbie,” she waved awkwardly. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

Abbie smiled tightly. “It’s fine, Becca,” she grabbed her plate and mug. “You know what, maybe I should just eat outside. I think I need more fresh air.”

“Oh, okay.”

Abbie smiled and dashed out of the kitchen. Just before she completely out of the kitchen, she saw Jess already standing near Becca while Becca hugged Jess and pressed her face to Jess’ stomach, making her laughed softly. And then Jess bent down and kissed the top of Becca’s head tenderly and ruffled her hair.

Abbie shook her head and closed the door softly, not wanting to disturb the two of them.

It was a beautiful morning, even though she had a problem with her boyfriend, doesn’t mean everyone couldn’t enjoy their own peaceful time with someone they…

What was Jess’ relationship with Becca?

Friend? A friend with benefits?

_Dating?_

What are they?


	2. If only I could see my future (but I can’t…)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Even so, I wish our future will intertwine and we still have each other (and let’s build our future together)_
> 
>  
> 
> MC (Jess) somewhere in the future…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me @ pb: pls give us side story with becca and zig, or heck just one chapter of the wedding. im begging u guys

You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself as you saw your reflection in the mirror. You were wearing your mom’s dress, unlike the traditional wedding dress, it was red instead of white. When you told Becca about your mom’s wedding dress, she smiled brightly and she told you that her mom also had a red wedding dress. Apparently a red wedding dress was a thing around both of your parents got married. The two of you agreed to wear that.

 

* * *

 

 

_“I blame Victoria Fontaine for this trend,” your mother said one evening. Your family and Becca’s were gathering to talk about your wedding._

_“I know, she looks absolutely stunning with that red dress.”_

_“I heard she’s dating one of her costars right now?” Shannon looked over to Alexis, only for the girl to shrug._

_“Jess, what’s her name?” your mother asked.  
_

_You turned around from where your dad was teaching Becca how to grill the perfect hot dog, his words not yours. “Oh, uh, I forget,” you said without taking your eyes off from Becca and your dad._

_“I know I didn’t say this enough…”_

_You almost drop your glass when Shannon suddenly sat next to you. She smiled softly while watching Becca and your dad. “I’m glad she got this chance of father-daughter bonding time with your father.”_

_You smiled and looked over at Becca, laughing at your dad’s joke. You remembered the first time you took Becca home, she put her brave face as usual, but you knew deep down she saw scared. You were glad because, at the end, your parents loved Becca, especially after she apologized for her behavior towards you and the gang at your Freshman year._

_“Me too.”_

* * *

 

 

“Damn, you look good.”

Your eyes widen when you saw Becca standing in front of the door, smiling brightly and widely.

And she looks breathtakingly beautiful.

“Becca, what are you doing here?” You said in a hurry as you walked towards her. “You can’t see me before the wedding…”

“Oh please, that was just some old surreptitious,” she smirked, already standing in front of you. She touched your wrist gently before she looked at you with so much tenderness that makes your heart beats with yearning. “You look so beautiful,” her tone was wavering.

“Becs, don’t make me cry,” you laughed, trying to hold back your tears.

“It’s alright, we’re both used water-proof mascara.” She chuckled, having a hard time to keep herself crying. “And also you looks so beautiful, how could I not…”

You kissed Becca briefly, you smirked when you heard Becca whined when you pulled back. “If anyone is beautiful in this room, it’s you babe.”

“Always the charmer, aren’t you?”

“Alright, we both look beautiful,” you smiled and took her hand and place it above your heart.

“Can we just have our vow here and now?” Becca said between her laughed.

The two of you laughed until you cried with happiness, Becca bumped her forehead into yours.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Before you can kiss your future wife, the door was opened and Abbie sighed.

“Oh come on, Becca!” She scolded. “You can’t be here.”

Becca pouted but she managed to kiss you one more time. “Alright, alright, I’ll go.”

Reluctant, you let her go. You smiled sheepishly at Abbie while she just shook her head, smiling.

Before she was out of the room, she threw one last wink at you and a smirk. “See you at the altar, babe.”

You smiled widely. “See you at the altar, babe.”

She closed the door and now you were left with Abbie _._

 

“God, I still can’t believe that you and Becca are getting married.”

“Abbie, trust me, I still can’t believe it myself,” you wiped your tears away carefully so it won’t ruin your make-up.

Abbie ushered you back to the chair. “Remember that time when I had a fight with Tyler and crash with you guys?”

“Yeah, that time when Kaitlyn and Becca got into a fight every day because she was pissed at you and she can’t take it out on you so she takes it out on Becca.”

Abbie cringed and refused to look you in the eyes. “Yeah, I still feel bad about it.”

The gang thought after overcoming that problem, Abbie and Tyler was getting strong, well maybe they did but then Nathan happened and it was hell all over again. They broke up after that, and Abbie decided to move out of their place. They tried to date again when they were working on the video game project, but it didn’t work out.

“So, why are you bringing up that?” you asked when you realized that you’ve hurt her feeling.

“Well, it was the first time I saw you and Becca interacting in private.”

“Oh god,” you groaned. “Did you see us kissed or something?”

“No, but I did hear you two kissed.” Abbie chuckled when she heard you groaned. “And I saw how kind you were with Becca back then.”

She raised her hand when you wanted to speak. “Look, let me say this.” Abbie pulled one of the chairs next to yours. “You are one of the kindest people I ever met, you deserve nothing but the best. And Becca brings out the best in you, and even the worse in you. Remember when you learned a new curse word just so you can curse her in front of her without her noticing it?”

You laughed loudly. You remembered it clearly, each day you vowed to learned at least one curse word that you were sure that Becca didn’t know. When you told Becca about it, she was shocked and didn’t know whether to feel offended or amazed. After you apologized to her, she said that she was amazed because even back then, when the two of you were still enemy, she could push you to become a better person. You argued that learning a new curse word isn’t an indication of becoming a better person.

Well, at least your curse words come in handy on your role-play with Becca.

“I’m just glad that you found each other,” Abbie smiled and took your hand in hers. “Both of you learned how to compromise each day, and that’s what makes it amazing. The two of you always find a common ground so easy that you make every couple I known jealous of you.”

“Oh, trust me, it wasn’t easy,” You gulped. You remembered that time when you had to break up because of the job you took in London. “But we keep on fighting because we know that our love worth fighting for.”

“And I hope the two of you will always fighting for your love.”

“And to find common ground.”

The two of you laughed between your tears.

Abbie was right, even until now you still can’t believe that you’re getting married to Becca. You thought this was a dream, and with every second goes you prayed that you won’t wake up one day only to find out that it is.

Because you only wanted to wake up next to Becca.

**Author's Note:**

> me, still stuck around tumblr? more likely than you think. im @nightwhite13, hit me up if you wanna talk about choices game or something


End file.
